The Dead Cherry Blossom
by don't really know
Summary: All thats left of me is an empty shell. I can't even remeber who i am and i am afraid of what i have become. A monster. It's all because of HIM. I wonder. Is he happy with what i have become? Will he love me now?
1. Chapter 1

- Sorry but i don't own Naruto

- i wish i did though

* * *

The Dead Cherry Blossom

Prologue

Darkness was all that was seen in konoha that night. The only source of light was the moon shining over the houses of the shinobi. There stood a lonely bloosom corrupted by the darkness . She wore a black hooded cape and her flawless face not showing a hint of emotion. During the day she was the cheery go happy girl and noone saw the facade she put. You could say she was the perfect actress. But at night she became an assassin knowing nothing but death and her mission. To kill. She alway got the job done nothing stopping her. No one knew who this masked shinobi was no one but her. She had only one thought in her mind and that was completing the mission. She was deadly yet elegant. Beautiful yet ugly. All because of HIM.

* * *

So i hope you like it!!! 

This is just the preview to my story.

if you like it or hate it please review. flames are welcome. but don't be to harsh on me. this is my first story i posted.

i will update once i get a couple reviews so update soon.

THANKS A WHOLE BUNCH!!!!!!

- S.L.G


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the first chapter to my story! Hope you like it!: D

Again i do not own naruto!

* * *

The Dead Cherry Blossom

Chapter 1

Normal POV

It was a warm, sunny day in Konoha. Team 7 was doing the usually. TRAINING. With Sasuke coming back and all everybody was getting use to seeing him again.

Sakura POV

"Dobe", Sasuke said monotounously. "What did you say TEME??" screamed the pissed off Naruto. Why do i always have to put up with this. I mean what did I

ever do to deserve this. I have been a good girl haven't I?? NOT! How could killing ever be good? I mean hasn't anyone heard the saying you do the crime you do

the time. Well if i lived by those rules everyone would be dead. I returned back to reality as Kakashi-sensei poofed in. "YOU LATE" screamed Naruto. He just looked

at us and said " I got lost on the path of life" Yeah right i mumbled. We partnered up me and sasuke while naruto was with Sai. Hmmm this should be an interesting

batttle. Sasuke and I took are battle stances and as soon as kakashi said go sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind me. I smirked and disappeared in a swirl

of cherry blossom. He stood there with a smirk on his face which i would soon wipe of with my chakra infused fist aiming straight for his pretty boy face. He barely

doged. if he hadn' t moved he would have been in a coma for 2 whole weeks. i noticed he activated his sharingan. i knew this was goin to be harder but i had

secrets even the great sharingan couldn't see. i mean sasuke was still a chunin, and so was naruto, sai was on anbu root, while they thought i was a genin. but

how wrong they were. i was an anbu assassain trained to kill. Taking down the uchiha wouldn't be easy. but i wouldn't show them the real me just yet. After all

who could ever love a monster. Our battle raged on for 5 minutes and ended in Sasuke pinning me against a tree his face i swear was just centimeters away where i

could feel his hot breath on my pale skin. We stayed in that position till all of a sudden he started coming closer. Then the most unbelievable thing happend HE...

* * *

sorry for the cliffy. but i hope you like it! update and review please. ill try to make my chappies longer but only if you guys review. i want to know if i should continue since this is my first story. the other reason why i could make it longer was because my mom keeps tellin me to go to bed since it is very very late. well i hope you enjoy this chappie. ta ta for now

Yours Truly,

S.L.G.


	3. Chapter 3

So here it is the next chappie. whats gonna happen. dun dun dun dun.

I hope you like it.

* * *

Then the most unbelievable thing happened He... flicked me on the nose. I mean the

nerve of the guy. I was so unbelievable pissed right now. I gathered my remaining

chakra into my fist and punched the his lights out and sent him flying into 7 trees. I gave out a loud Hmph and walked away. I could here Naruto's loud voice screaming,

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! SASUKE TEME GOT HIS ASS KICKED BY SAKURA-CHAN."

Normal P.O.V

A cloaked figure walked into the empty streets of Konoha late at night. She had just finished her S-ranked mission and was tired. The enemy had proven to be a bit

difficult but nothing she couldn't handle. She would give her report tomorrow. As of right now all she wanted to do was take a nice long steaming, hot bath and get to

bed. And that is exactly what she did drifting of into a dreamless sleep.

She soon awoke at the crack of dawn and boy was she grumpy and irrated. Nobody and I mean nobody should get on the bad side of a sleepy kunoichi who at any

time could kick your sorry but.

* * *

well that is all i have time for. i hope you guys like it. ill update soon. hopefully.

YOurs Truly,

Dead

(with a cherry on top)


End file.
